


Submit

by Lady_Rory



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human Bella Swan, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: After constanly having too look after myself, It was nice to let someone else worry.
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	Submit

> _**Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me?  
>  Ladies know what to guard against because** _ _**t** _ _**hey read novels that tell them of this trick** _
> 
> _**Tom Hardy** _

I sat in darkness waiting for _him_ to come. It was nice to have someone who was the one in control, I had never had someone who be the one to make decisions. So, I waited like I so often did. He did not take to long 

I could feel every stone that was under my knees and feel my excitement build as I waited for him. I knew that it would be excoriating as this was not meant to be a pleasant experience for me. No, he wanted to punish me for something that I did not plan.

He wanted to prove his dominion over me and it may appear _weak_ but I liked it best when he did. _I was his_ and I would _always_ be his. 

"Good." He said softly "You listened." 

I was not allowed to move but I showed that I heard him.


End file.
